The Second Generation: Battle of the Sky
by Yume Mi Sekai
Summary: Four years after the Hokuto Cup, both Hikaru and Touya have gotten students of their own, and each have one particular student they especially favorite. Ayuran Yoh, Hikaru's disciple, and Miyano Tsuki, Touya's disciple. The two of them have a large gap between them, almost like how Akira WAS far away from Hikaru. Despite the odds, will they finish the battle between their teachers?


**Suginei: Mostly contains OC x OC and straight pairings. Although I'll gladly throw in some unofficial shounen ai moments? :P You will not find these OC information in my profile, because then this story would lose its point if you already know all about them, right? ==" Also, I know that it's supposed to be pronounced "You", but in order to now confuse it with the English word, the spelling has been altered.**

**On another note- Yoh = Sun, Tsuki = Moon. And yes, once you get to know the characters, you'll understand why the naming is "weird". **

**Hint: Yoh is normally a boy's name, and Tsuki a girl's.**

* * *

"Ah, Yoh!" The silver-white haired girl heard the voice of her mentor, Shindo Hikaru, was waving a lunchbox over his head, "Don't forget your lunch!"

Yoh glanced down at her empty head and blushed sheepishly. Her long hair covering her eyes as always. "S-s-s-sorry!" She stuttered, her trembled, and for a moment, it seemed as if she was about to cry. Hikaru sighed at his student. Even though her skills in playing Go were definitely the best in her age line. After all, she was pretty impressive for a fourteen-year-old.

Hikaru sighed and looked at the sky nonchalantly. It had been about four years since the Hokuto Cup ended. He remembered his shocked reaction when Yoh had pleaded him to be her mentor. Even though he didn't have the permission to receive students openly, he thought it was okay as long as they live as a tutor basis. He then had to let her stay at his house since she explained that her home was down in Kyushu. It seemed that her family truly supported her talent and wanted her to go after this path and become a professional.

Back then, she was only a fifth grader who was ranked among the top five in group one of the insei. Now that he thought of it... she didn't really need his help that badly that she had to kneel down on all fours...

He chuckled. Wondering if her fellow insei buddies, Oka and Rui, had grown up as well.

"Oh, Yoh! What about your lunch?!" He shouted as the girl glanced at her watch in fright, then raced away down the street towards her school. Hikaru simply sighed. "Well, good luck on the pro exam this year..."

He admitted that she was definitely strong. He dared say that she was the strongest insei, despite never ranking in first place. She was probably too soft. Even so... she had her own pride. He remembered her about two years ago, sighing at Touya Akira's student, Miyano Tsuki, stating that no matter how many times he challenged her, the results will always be the same.

And now, after four years, Tsuki had caught up.

Hikaru had mentioned that this felt deja vu to him to Akira. The latter simply sighed through his nose, looking at him like he was hopeless and walked off. Ah... and it's not a mystery what happened next.

"Yoh! You can't waste food like this!" He leaned against the door way and opened the lunchbox, beginning to help himself to the contents. He hadn't eaten breakfast, yet, himself. Besides, it wasn't like he was eating something he made himself, Akari was the one who made it. Come to think of it... how long had he been eating the food she made for him? When she comes over with the food, it felt as if they were a family... "N-not that I'm saying that Akari and I are married and Yoh's our daughter or anything!" He muttered defensively, mulling it over and over again in his mind.

* * *

"Seriously, Ayuran." Tsuki tapped his foot on the ground disapprovingly as his rival appeared before him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoh shrank back slightly, averting her gaze.

Hirayama Masahiro laughed slightly. He was one year older than the other two, also an insei. His ranking is higher than Tsuki's, though not quite at Yoh's level. Although considering how things were flowing this way, he would soon have to admit that he was the weakest out of the threesome. Despite having Waya Yoshitaka as his mentor.

But of course, he'd never admit that out loud in front of Waya... He wouldn't be happy that he admitted loss to a student of Touya's.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Tsuki shouted, waving his arms around, exasperated by his friend's attitude. "You can be _really_ annoy, you know?" He sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "With this, maybe I'll defeat you in the pro exam."

"Eep..." Tears were clinging to Yoh's lashes now.

Masahiro arched an eyebrow and put an arm around the young girl's shoulders, "Shame on you, Miyano. Don't worry, Yoh-chan, you said so yourself, right? There's no way this redhead would be able to defeat you~ not even in a thousand years!"

"Hey, I'm right here, you know!"

"Exactly why I need to say it out loud." Masahiro retorted.

Yoh twisted a strand of silver white hair in her fingers and looked at Tsuki with her clear blue eyes that sparkled slightly due to tears willing up. "Don't be a sore loser, Tsuki-kun."

"Ack!" Tsuki held back the urge to strangle the delicate female insei. It wasn't that she was rude or anything, just overly honest and straightforward. He had to put up with this for four years...

Out of the three, he had the less experience, of course. After all, he had only just become an insei the year before last. Before that, he was just like any other boy learning Go, not really thinking about playing it for as an occupation. Though after being severely defeated by Yoh with her literally "quivering" stones, he's decided that he was going to defeat even if it will take his whole life to do so.

Yoh was the same style player as Akira. She has a very serious attitude towards Go. But... it seemed as if she was doing to so easily... what she lacked was a true enemy. Of course, she's always thought of Tsuki as her ultimate rival, truly, though she doesn't show it.

It was like Shindou versus Touya all over again.

But reversed.

To everyone, in Yoh's eyes, there is no one standing. Everyone, including the pros, were only stepping stones for her to get to the very top. And Tsuki? He wasn't even a stepping stone. He was probably only a random weed.

None of them should be bragging though, considering the fact that none of them had succeeded in passing the pro exam so far. For Masahiro, it was because he... simply lacked the interest of it afterwards.

It was always the same each year. At first, he did great, he had zero losses. Then he got bored with this. His enemy had given up even before they started. It was ... utterly pointless. He wasn't that familiar with Yoh back then, so he didn't know her reason for failing.

"Well, I'm glad you both seem energetic." He spoke, deciding that the bickering had gone far enough. "Remember that the pro exams are not until a few months later. Better work hard for the Young Lion Tournament."

"Right, I'm totally gonna kick Shindou's ass!" Tsuki boasted, a huge smile on his face, his red flame-like hair shining in the sun. A person could see it from miles away.

Yoh looked at him, blinking slightly, "Well... good luck on that." She stated in her quiet whisper-like voice. It was surprising at first for Tsuki when he learned that it was her normal voice volume and she wasn't particularly "whispering" on purpose.

"Totally." Tsuki nodded and glanced at the other two, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. What rank are you guys from the last grade update? I got into top ten! Sixth!"

"Fourth for me." Masahiro smirked, crushing Tsuki's pride slightly.

"W-what about you, Ayuran?" He demanded, towering over the girl, making her realize for the first time a long while how much bigger in size that he was compared to her. The gap wasn't that big back in fifth grade after all.

"W-well... I-I'm second..."

"Darn!" Tsuki cursed under his breath and pushed away from Yoh, kicking at the wall like crazy. "Nearly had it!"

"Oh?" Masahiro arched an eyebrow at this remark. "You know, I wouldn't say that sixth is anywhere near second."

"You shut up!"

Yoh giggled, slightly sweat dropping at the sight. Tsuki never failed to amuse her, no matter how tense the situation was. If only she had known him sooner, maybe things would have been different... She wouldn't have had to wait so long to unleash all of her power and try her hardest to pass the exam. For once, a match actually seemed meaningful to her, it wasn't just something to win and get over with.

Masahiro glanced from Yoh to Tsuki. He could already tell the chemistry between them... but being the idiot he is, Tsuki probably wouldn't figure it out any time soon. And being the pathetically shy person she is, it would take more than a person'as life time for Yoh to confess.

Unless he gave them a push of course...

But he didn't have time to play cupid at the moment. He had to focus on the Young Lion Tournament. He didn't stand a chance last year, nor the year before. In fact, he only entered the second round once, which was during his third year as a insei. He was determined to break that record this year.

* * *

**Suginei: Last thing! Please choose the point of view of a character for the next chapter! It may be one of the OCs or actual characters'! Warning- Every point of view leads to a different path for the story, so choose wisely! The same point of view may not be used twice! But that only applies if the previous chapter was from that character's point of view. For instance, if Chapter 2 is from Touya's, then Chapter 3 can not be from Touya's, though for Chapter 4, he is in the clear.**

**Please do choose! Thank you!**


End file.
